With the advent of wired and wireless networking, the communications industry has been transformed from mainly providing telephone services to providing numerous network services and providing the infrastructure to handle such services including access to the Internet. The unprecedented demand for high-speed network services, particularly for voice, data and video services, has thus transformed the communications industry. Moreover, communications service providers are constantly offering upgraded or new communications products and services to customers. For example, common services include backbone data and voice transport services, cloud computing services, content delivery and distribution services, and voice over internet protocol services.
In addition to the communication providers offering such products and services to customers, it is necessary to provide the infrastructural components required by the communication providers to enable the development of the various applications, processes, and/or business functions that allow the providers to offer such products and services to customers. However, many communication service providers today operate using a variety of heterogeneous computing technologies, business applications, and other resources to perform different business transactions and it is often the case that such systems cannot be efficiently replaced or upgraded, due to their complexity, size, and fragmented nature. As the modern economy becomes more technologically complex and business requirements and opportunities change, many businesses will require the development of new technologies, applications, and resources, as well as integration with new external technologies and systems. Conventional methods for developing such technologies and applications may be time-consuming, labor intensive, and expensive because of inconsistent interfaces, fragmented, differently formatted, and/or redundant data sources, and inflexible architectures.
It is with these problems in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.